


What Siblings do for Another

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Kirby (Video Games), 蒼い世界の中心で | Aoi Sekai no Chuushin de | World War Blue
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Milk, Milkshakes, Nightmares, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: Late at night, Carvai had a nightmare about her family being hurt by an unknown person.For a while, Carvai hasn’t told anyone about these nightmares for the past week, until that midnight when her little brother Kirby asks for some strawberry milk.
Relationships: Kirby/Carvai, Kirby/Original Character, Kirby/Original Character(s)





	What Siblings do for Another

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a fluffy hurt/comfort fanfic which revolves around Kirby and Carvai, who are siblings in my headcanons.
> 
> Also I made Carvai a puffball just like her little brother, Kirby.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are own by Nintendo, I just own the headcanon and this story.

It was around midnight, and a young puffball named Carvai was twisting and turning around in her pink fuzzy bed.

“St-Stop...Please...!”, the pink puffball whimpered, “Stop...Stop...!!”

Finally, Carvai’s eyes shot awake, as she started to take deep breaths, trying to recollect herself.

For the past weeks, she kept having the same nightmares about seeing her loved ones being hurt right in front her very eyes.

Carvai didn’t felt like telling to this anyone of her family members, since she didn’t want them to think she grew weak.

“W-Why are these nightmares showing up every time?!”, Carvai cried in a sadden tone.

She sighed, trying to calm herself down.

“Okay Carvai...”, the pink puffball hopped out of her fluffy bed, “Maybe a drink of strawberry milk will help ease my pain.”

The pink puffball went downstairs to the kitchen, making sure not to wake up any of her family members.

Just when she got her strawberry milk from the fridge, she saw a small figure approaching her.

It was her little brother, Kirby.

“Good evening onee-chan Carvai poyo!”, Kirby cheerfully ran over and hugged his older sister.

“O-Oh!”, Carvai said in awestruck, but gently hugged Kirby nevertheless, “I didn’t see you come down her Kirby.”

Kirby cutely saw the strawberry milk in his sister’s hands, and happily bounced, “Ooh~! Strawberry Milk poyo!!”

Carvai chuckled nervously, still thinking about that recent nightmare, “So you saw the strawberry milk in my hand.”

Kirby cutely smiled at Carvai.

“You want some strawberry milk Kirby?”

“Yes onee-chan poyo!”  
Carvai kindly guided Kirby to the family table in the living room, before turning on the lights shortly after.

She gave her little brother Kirby a yummy glass of strawberry milk for him to drink.

Kirby himself happily poyo’d before drinking the glass of milk in a very cute manner.

Carvai smiled a little as she saw the younger pink puffball drink the milk all the way.

But the nightmares still flooded the older pink puff’s mind, as she looked away, thinking about that _only_ nightmare.

Kirby took notice of this, before passing over the strawberry milk carton to Carvai, “You okay onee-chan poyo?”

Carvai quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Kirby speak to her, wiping away the tears that were slowly falling down.

“Sorry Kirby, I was just thinking of something.”

The younger pink puff scooted over to the older pink puff, before gently nuzzle the side of her, having a positive look on his face, “It’s okay onee-chan poyo! I’m here for you poyo!”

Carvai felt tears slowly coming out of her again, as she gently patted her younger brother’s head gently.

“You can tell me anything onee-chan poyo! I’m your baby brother after all poyo!”

“Kirby...”, Carvai started to smile, as more tears started to fall down, “You promise me that we’ll protect each other?”

“Yes poyo!”, Kirby said in his typical positive and happy voice.  
With that, Carvai started to explain her nightmare that she kept having, where she would see everyone she love get hurt by a strange enemy.

Kirby understood despite his (and Carvai’s) young age, before cutely nuzzling Carvai to comfort her.

“It’s okay onee-chan poyo! Nightmares happen poyo! I promise that I will stick by your side poyo!”

Carvai smiled and hugged Kirby in a sisterly fashion, “Of course Kirby, thank you for being by my side!”

Kirby smiled, “That’s what siblings do for another poyo!”

From that day forth, Carvai would be open to tell her dreams and nightmares to her little brother Kirby.

And Kirby himself would do the same like his older sister.

No matter what happened, siblings will always be together, forever.


End file.
